Moments
by mother moon
Summary: Drabbles: All the things Mokona likes about Kurogane. (May contain nuts - I mean spoilers).
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: I do no own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles nor any of it's characters. But I have a copy of most volumes upon my shelf and I am stupidly excited about Tsubasa World Chronicles.**

**A/N: Rain falls over them both and a realisation dawns.**

**X**

It was the first time Fai had experienced rain.

The downpour soaked through his clothes, designed to keep the bitter winds and the harsh snowfalls of Celes at bay, and within minutes he could feel a slight dampness clinging to his flesh. Stray, icy fingers slid down the back of his collar to trace the curve of his spine.

But it wasn't the rain which caused a second's hesitation.

As his gaze fell upon the Dimension Witch– tall, her hair falling like night's shadow around shoulders, so white – his polite inquiry of:

'Are you the Dimension Witch?'

Was harmonised with the less polite:

'Who they hell are you?'

Their eyes met; crimson encountering cerulean. And Fai felt a peculiar jolt within his body. A skipped beat of his heart. A shiver sending cold waves over his already frozen skin. The sudden dawning of realisation.

They studied one another briefly as the rain fell relentlessly upon them all. The man had low and hard tones to his words. A slightly uncultured tongue. His face – peering out through a small gap of black cloth and scarlet metal – and his bare arms held the spiced tan of a hot and foreign country. His stance hinted a natural alertness whilst his build implied a warrior's frame. His dark hair was spiked and unkempt. His eyes, slightly narrowed, contained an intense and a dangerous gleam. Lingering upon his right cheek was a smeared suggestion of blood recently spilled.

_That's him. _

The man he would have to kill.

Then the moment passed, over in an instant. The man turned back to address the Dimension Witch. He named himself Kurogane.


	2. Awake

**A/N: Thanks to wolf1380 for clearing up my queries on Fai's curse.**

**Summary: She observes with all the awareness of dreaming - painfully conscious of her surroundings, but as though watching from a great distance.**

**X**

The boy looked up as a slim, white hand gently touched his shoulder.

No words were spoken. Only a soft smile and resigned understanding reached with a look. Slowly the young boy - who had told her to call him Syaoran – stood. He seemed to hesitate slightly, but then he turned away and moved towards the door. Against its frame a dark, dangerous looking man leant with strong arms folded across his chest in feigned nonchalance. She glimpsed tension in the gleam of his red eyes following the boy as he slipped quietly from the room. In the silence which followed Syaoran's departure, a discomfort settled.

She watched this moment as she had watched the other little moments since she'd awakened to honest, hazel eyes and Syaoran's expression of hopeful expectation. With all the awareness of dreaming. At times she felt as though she was not really in the room at all.

A thin man with blonde hair lowered himself into a crouch beside her.

'Princess Sakura?'

She nodded. Sakura. That was the name Syaoran had given her.

'My name is Fai D. Flourite'

The thin man gave a soft laugh.

'Some people find that a little too long though. You can just call me Fai.'

She dimly took note of Fai's conduct. He spoke gently and she sensed that a smile never strayed too far from his lips, but he wore this easy manner like a cloak.

'And that one lurking by the door is –'

'Kurogane.'

Fai's introduction was cut off by sharp words from the man in the doorway, whose attention had snapped back towards them, a scowl etched into his features.

The interaction held a familiar ring to it; the beginnings of an old argument reiterated between two good friends. Fai's blue eyes dropped away from her face and he bit his lower lip in order to suppress the genuine mirth which had fluttered to surface. Somehow the ambience was eased a little between them all.

Fai's voice contained a hint of laughter as he continued.

'And this cute one here is –'

'Mokona Modoki! But just Mokona is fine!'

A strange creature leapt from the palms of Fai's hands. White furred and round with long ears - very much like a rabbit. By its excitable tones Mokona established itself as a very self-assured being. She ran a finger down its spine. Its fur was soft and exuded that slightly milky fragrance of something new.

Fai was speaking again, but his words seemed remote to her.

As though she had dived down into a deep pool and settled at the bottom. To look up and watch the worlds shadow move through distorted reflections.

Numbed and without curiosity.


	3. Remember

**A/N: I think the artwork for this moment in the manga was probably the most wonderful thing I've ever read (can you read artwork?)...as morbid as that sounds.**

**Summary: Each time she gains a new memory; his heart grows a little cold.**

**x**

Whenever Sakura acquires a new feather and re-discovers a memory, Syaoran is always dragged back to that day in the rain.

Clouds had just begun to gather overhead as he ran. His body had hummed with the song of adrenaline as his blood kept a steady rhythm in his ears. It wasn't long before his two companions – the brooding Kurogane and the enigmatic Fai – were left behind. Two distant shadows tasting the dust from his heels. Even the Mokona, who brimmed with energy most days, could not keep pace. Though its laughter had echoed within him as he passed it by.

He had become lost to exultation. For he had cradled the most precious thing in the world.

He remembers it each time. How often had he glanced down to confirm the feather was still safely within his arms? That it hadn't been lost or broken into fragments? Scarcely daring to believe they had found it so soon.

Syaoran scarcely recollects meeting Sorata and Arashi at the entrance to their home. He is vaguely aware there had been a startled greeting from Sorata as Syaoran swept past him with a hasty, happy reply cast over a shoulder. The exact words have become lost to time.

But he can still feel the intense sting of the carpet as he slid to his knees, next to Sakura, to gently lower the feather onto her chest. Breathlessly waiting for the memory to be absorbed. He remembers the slick feel of his sweat as he clutched her hand tightly in both of his own. He had always held her hand whenever she was ill. It had become a tradition between them after she had once made the shy request when they were children. A habit he had found hard to break, even now.

His heart had pounded with a painful violence that day as he had raised her hand to his damp forehead. It had felt so small. So delicate. He murmured the words to himself like a prayer.

_It will be okay now. I got the feather back to her. She will be okay now._

When she stirred and looked up the tension in his body had melted away into a sigh of relief.

_She will be okay now._

Her eyes had opened. Big and green with a freckle in each close to the pupil. They were half-mast, a little swollen by the long sleep but as familiar to him as his own.

'Sakura!'

At that moment he could not have kept the jubilance from his voice even if he had tried.

But those green, familiar eyes had remained clear of recognition.

And then she asked who he was.

He had known the price. He had told himself he was prepared. But in the build up to Sakura finally opening her eyes it had been forgotten. The weight of all his hopes and expectations caved in on him and sank into the pit of his stomach. A crushing disappointment crueller than any blade known. And Sakura would remain blissfully unaware till the end of her days. He forced himself to smile. He told her everything he could bare to.

And then there was Fai's hand upon his shoulder. He looked up into those blue eyes and saw understanding. He saw a little sadness also.

_Go_, they said. So he left.

Away from the Princess. Past Kurogane. Red eyes burning into the back of his neck. Out of the room. Out of the house. Into the yard. Into the rain which slogged down in heavy torrents from a broken sky. There he remained until darkness crept in on its black fingers, wallowing in the bitterness of it all.

This was the path he had chosen and for Sakura's sake he accepted the price. He bears the pain with each memory she gains and smiles as he listens patiently to all the little details she remembers.

But each time, for a few seconds, he is dragged back to that day. Once more standing alone, his soul colder than the rain.


	4. Smile

**A/N: I originally dubbed these drabbles as 'Dirt' after one of the up and coming chapters which sparked off this collection...but I think after this chapter I decided 'Moments' would be more appropriate.**

**Summary: Having demons of his own, Kurogane understood how easily shadows can envelope ones heart. And there is overwhelming darkness in Fai**

**X**

It had been almost comical. The manner in which he had raised his hand to direct a question with all the inquisitiveness of a young boy**.**

'Have you considered kidnapping his son?'

With his lingering smile ever present upon his lips, Fai still managed to exude a certain happy innocence. A charm that came to him all too easily.

The kid, Syaoran - the honourable type whose thoughts never even flirted with the idea of using deceptive means to achieve an end - snapped his head round to where the wizard crouched on his haunches as they held council around Chu'nyan's small table.

'What?'

Hand still poised in the air, Fai's laughter was as soft as his voice.

'You know….that way you can hold him hostage to use as leverage against the Ryanban.'

His arm dropped to his side.

'Or torture for information.'

'What?'

This time, it was Sakura's distant and dreamy voice punctuating the brief silence which followed Fai's flippant suggestion. His words, conflicting with the gentle persona she was familiar to, lifting her momentarily out of the constant daze which clouded her mind.

It was Kurogane who put an end to that train of thought with a tone that held the threat of a growl.

'You do realise, wizard, just how easily you suggested something quite evil don't you?'

Fai merely wrapped his long arms around his long legs and hummed in response. Eyes the colour of sapphire cast to the ceiling as though in contemplation.

'Well, we'll just have to think of another way then.'

After another uncertain pause, Syaoran returned his attention back to Chu'nyan and the matter at hand. Sakura's green eyes glazed over once more as she sank back into herself. The Mokona skipped over to Fai and allowed the wizard tickle it behind a white ear. Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

Even when sitting this close; the man looked harmless.

Kurogane knew that the others would soon forget this moment. Too many trials at hand. Too many personal struggles and conflicting emotions. They would justify his comments to themselves as a plausible strategy for now. Then before it could be remembered or deliberated over, Fai would blind sight them with his light, teasing words and quick wit. He would act the fool to ease their fears. Their suspicions would become groundless, then forgotten. For when Fai gave a carefree laugh it was as though a spell was cast over his companions and they would see only the thin, frivolous man before them. Pale and blonde with blue eyes which contained a wealth of mirth in their depths.

Fai glanced up suddenly and held the gaze of Kurogane's burning stare.

The ninja had learnt long ago to read the darkness in another's heart. It revealed itself in the taste of steel and the depths of words carelessly given.

_I know, _Kurogane told him with that look alone, _I know and I'm watching you._

Fai's eyes were laughing openly in childish reply.

_I know you are. But what am I?_


	5. Kneel

**A/N: Chapter five started off as something else...and then turned into this.**

**Summary: Fai really should have calculated the outcome from the simplest of acts.**

**x**

He had took to the knee from the very first.

On that day in the Republic of Hanshin he'd assumed he was merely being practical. The girl had grown cold by the time they had left the Dimension Witch's world behind them; a meeting as obscure as dream. With a single glance Fai could see just how close she teetered on death's brink. So he'd knelt close to her body and dried the droplets of rain which still clung to her skin with a piece of cloth located from one of his many pockets. She was needed alive. At the time he could only hope the act would be enough to keep her secured to the realm of the living until he was able to slip her the first feather.

Fai had dropped to the ground again when she awoke. A confused child with no memory. Not even of the friend mourning his loss alone in the rain. Fai's intent had been to put the girl at ease with soothing words.

In Koryo it had been to retrieve an apple which had slipped through her slim fingers. Red and crisp and as sweet as her smile, it had rolled across the dirt to rest at his feet. He curled his fingers around its smooth skin and presented it to her upon bended knee.

Then the world of forest and lake, apparently abandoned by all other forms of life. Syaoran and the Princess shivered as the water pooled onto the ground around them. Exhilaration flushing their cheeks from their swim. Kurogane had steered them closer towards the campfire with a stern voice and a strong hand laid flat against the small of each of their backs. Once more Fai had knelt. With his reassuring smile he had coaxed the fire into a brighter flame.

And now here he is again. Knees deep in the drifts of frozen snow. Determinedly wrapping his thick cloak around her small frame.

_Too late to turn back now,_ he thinks as he ignores her protest, _Fei-Wang Reed be damned._

He was Sakura's man now.


	6. Trust

**A/N: This is less of a drabble than I intended it to be and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. But you know how it is: you start writing a story, the characters start ignoring the plot you planned entirely.**

**Summary: His father had always warned him about going into such places. Even if you were surrounded by strong companions, bad things tended to happen. Especially to the unwary.**

**X**

It was the cold that had driven their steps in that frozen world. An endless, bleak stretch of untouched emptiness.

A small blizzard swirled around their heels as they entered the inn to the muffled clatter of an old bell, green with rust, and the damp scent of mould heavy upon the air. Icy droplets trickled through a hole in the thatched roof to drum a steady rhythm on the compact earthen floor close to the tip of Fai's boot.

The inn had only a few patrons - collected around small, wooden tables in front of haphazard piles of grubby coin. Syaoran was careful to avoid holding the gazes of these men, for their faces were lean and weather beaten. And in the meagre light, sent flickering across the room from the fire spitting in its hearth, their stares were filled with a hungry calculation that caused Syaoran's heart to sink.

They would not find rest here. Not with these men present.

Syaoran felt the sudden grip of Fai's thin fingers wrap around his elbow and, before the suggestion to leave could form on his tongue, found himself steered towards seats closest to the fire. Fai announcing in his loud, happy voice that he would see if it was possible to scrounge something hot off the innkeeper as he did so.

"Fai, wait –"

Syaorans' protest went ignored. With his long stride, Fai had already reached the bar where the innkeeper rested his elbows smoking his pipe. A thin, bald man ill-humoured in expression who had thrown their group a soured glance upon their entrance.

"Leave it kid," Kurogane pressed a rough palm on his chest and Syaoran knees buckled, "it may not be an ideal place but he's right. We need to rest."

Syaoran wasn't so confident in Fai's decision. Despite the inns' other occupants seeming to have lost interest in their group, he could still feel ears pricking on all sides.

"But we don't have any money," he whispered hurriedly to Kurogane, "and besides I don't li -"

"Kid, I get it. But we're beat."

Kurogane had taken up his standard posture of arms folded, eyes closed. And Syoaran was left to contemplate in his rickety chair with a tug of annoyance in his gut, having realised his companion was done with this discussion. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the reasons for deciding to stop; even if that meant resting where there was an ever present atmosphere of hostility loitering in dark, quiet corners. In truth, he understood this motivation all too well. The snow may have been light but the wind outside had cut deep and exhaustion entrenched their bones. Even the Mokona had opted to burying itself somewhere within the black folds of Kurogane's clothes rather than play the usual tricks it so enjoyed.

And beside him Sakura was trying to stifle her shivering.

Upon landing in an icy blast of breathlessness, Fai – who appeared to be unaffected by the numbing wind- stripped off his thick coat instantly. Dropping to his knees and enveloping Sakura within its folds. It was beautiful creation made for harsh environments. But even when swaddled within its fur lined depths Sakura trembled with cold. Syaoran understood that whilst the inns fire did nothing to lift the chill from her skin, at least she was sheltered momentarily from the elements until they could obtain more suitable clothing.

_But…_

His eyes fell upon a group of men nearby as they leaned into their game with an exaggerated closeness. Voices low and insinuating. Coarse hands clutching cards soft with use. From the hip of the man closet, Syaoran glimpsed the serrated edge of an ugly looking blade. The man's free hand regularly strayed to its hilt in a gesture unconscious of thought.

_But in places such as these, bad things tended to happen. Especially to those who weren't paying enough attention._

A light touch to his arm brought Syaoran out of his reverie and he looked up to see Fai smiling over four steaming mugs. Kurogane had opened one eye to glare at their contents suspiciously.

"The innkeeper here kindly said that as long as we find the money before we leave," Fai's voice was thunderous in comparison to tables they sat amongst, where conversations rarely raised above a murmur. Syaoran felt the tension in him build. His fingers tightening into a fist, "there's no issue in us having a few hot drinks. Here you are Princess."

Sakura accepted the drink graciously with a nod and allowed Fai to fuss with the edges of his coat. Too tired protest as he tugged and tucked it securely against her frame.

"What the hell is this?"

Kurogane, having taken the smallest of sips, nudged his mug away with his knuckles and a venomous look.

"Hot chocolate I believe."

"I hate sweet things."

Kurogane's resentful tones caused a short laugh of disbelief to escape Fai. His breath billowing before his lips to materialise as frosty clouds.

"Can we help you sir?"

Syaoran found himself propelled to his feet as he addressed a man with sallow skin and a crooked smile of broken teeth. He had been leering at them ever since Fai had returned from the bar. The man's quiet chuckle was soaked in alcohol.

"Beggin' your pardon sir. Didn't mean to cause alarm."

Syaoran could feel Fai's gaze, bright and friendly with a smile, following the man's movements as he rose to his feet with surprising grace. The man's eyes were pinched and mean. Syaoran could anticipate the thoughts which would be fluttering through the strangers mind as he took them all in with a sweeping glance. The shift in Syaoran's stance was automatic.

"It's just, well, me and the boys here," the man inclined his head towards a couple of figures behind him leaning away from the firelight, pressing themselves back into the shadows, "couldn't help but hear that you're need of some coin?"

_Of course you couldn't_, Syaoran was unable stop the bitter reproach in his head, _that stupid wizard was shouting it loud enough for the whole inn to hear._

"Well, you boys are more than welcome to join our game if it please you"

Nor could he stop the cold fury which swept over him in a sudden flush as Fai intervened on his behalf once more.

"What an excellent idea. Why, my sister here was just saying how much she missed playing cards."


	7. Reach

**Summary: The snow was very much like Fai. Fragile and secretive.**

**X**

Delicate flakes fell in a lazed, circular motion from an unbroken stretch of desolate cloud. Occasionally snatched up into the blustery arms of a climbing wind to be spun within a fever of tempests and then abandoned to flutter into a snug fit of white upon white.

It was a world where the faint sound of glass shattering across a hard surface drifted.

Sakura blanched but kept her eyes averted from the inn. She focused instead on the flurry before her eyes or the raised flesh along her arms. On the small weight and warmth of the Mokona curled up on her shoulder as it snuggled deeper into the lining of the cloak. On Fai's absent minded attempts at whistling – a habit which he had developed in the world of Koryo, one which infuriated Kurogane to no end.

The crash of table and contents being heaved across a room seemed deafening.

Sakura shut her eyes and longed for a distraction. She listened to the faint, metallic tune as Fai shifted two greasy coins against one another in his palm. Not a word had left him since he swept their winnings into an oilskin bag, carelessly throwing a few coins at the innkeeper reaching underneath the bars surface as they made their swift exit. The door had swung close on its rotten hinges behind them, the explosion of conflict had followed and Fai had led Sakura to the relative safety of the stable.

Pained cries tailed the splintering of wood.

A warm scent lifted from the smooth flanks of horses restive in their stalls and the impatient stamp of their hooves were accompanied by clouds of derisive snorts. The sigh heaved itself into her shoulders as she let out a slow exhale of breath to steady the rhythm of her heart and opened her eyes to watch the clever movement of Fai's restless fingers. It came to her then as she studied him, a sudden painful twist in her chest.

_He always looks so thin without his coat. _

"Are you sure this ok?"

"Hmm?" Fai blinked away the glaze of detached thought from his blue eyes "Oh I shouldn't trouble yourself Sakura. You played their game fairly."

He tilted his head towards the direction of the inn where the distant upheaval began to dwindle.

"And it sounds as though our boys have almost finished dealing with the complaints of those scoundrels."

"Oh. No." Sakura found herself hesitating as she raised the arm overwhelmed in Fai's sleeve. "I mean…I meant aren't you cold."

His eyebrows raised as he slipped the two coins into a pocket and gave a short, low laugh.

"As to that Princess, I have experienced far more bitter winds in my youth."

And with that same strange, inexplicable sadness Sakura turned back to watch the snows descent. Laughter came to her friend far too easily and he placed valleys between them all with his smiles.

"Your home, was much like this one then? This world I mean."

Snowflakes continued to settle into the pure, clean realm around them. A landscape subtly carved from fragile layers.

"Yes. But colder. Much, much colder."

"It must have nice to have lived somewhere where everything is so beautiful."

As she glanced up she caught hints of a shiver in Fai's smile. A passing shadow of remorse, she thought, perhaps a glimpse of a painful nostalgia. Then it withdrew, back into the depths of Fai's soul and disappeared before taking a lasting form. His smile brightened as the tips of his fingers traced themselves through her hair and his thumb came to rest lightly upon her cheek. Soothing and familiar. The caress given to ease the fears of a distressed child.

"It was my princess. And its people led very happy lives there."

Fai's hand dropped away at the crunching sound of snow announcing the approach of two silhouettes before they appeared in the stables doorway. Syaoran offered a weary smile. Kurogane a grin, lecherous and battled fuelled. Rough knuckles nudged away the droplets of blood speckling the tan upon his cheekbone as he growled out in triumphant tones.

"We've got horses."


	8. Affection

**A/N: Ah Mokona, will we ever truly see into your strange little mind? Originally I intended posted these separately but decided they read better collected together.**

**Summary: All things Mokona likes about Kurogane**

**X**

_Mokona had liked him from the start._

Eyes opened to the hard sound of rain. Mokona remembers how there had been too much noise that day, particularly after such a long sleep, so it had decided to drink in all the sights instead and ignored the various tones passed between the witch and the sodden strangers standing in the midst of a cold crescendo. Yuko spoke and Mokona studied. Patiently waiting for the agreement between them all to be struck and for introductions to be made. It had noted how each one was as distinct from the other, as an apple is to a pear, and had counted all their differences in its head. Their way of dress. Their manner of speech. The light in their eyes. One in particular held Mokona's attention; for when the man cast his disgruntled gaze at Mokona, it saw the bravest of souls burning within its own ferocity. But the man also made a great show of being angry which caused his face to crease in a funny sort of way and Mokona couldn't have helped but think how he must be a little stupid. After all, Mokona could see as plain as the rainclouds overhead that beneath all those rough words was an overwhelming sense of loss and confusion that was no different from the others around him.

By the time Yukko had turned, arm outstretched into a graceful beckon, the Mokona had made its decision.

It leapt forward singing its name.

**X**

_It liked his height. _

The unkempt black spikes that make up Kurogane's hair are not as sharp as they look and Mokona, who is the greatest of adventurers, was the first to discover this. The top of Kurogane's head also makes for a pretty convenient spot to nestle. And from here, away from the scramble of feet, Mokona can see everything. It can even taste the hot smells wafting up from the food vendors as they pass them by to rhythm of Kurogane's stride. This discovery of Mokona's was made much to the chagrin of the unfortunate Kurogane whose attempts to swat the creature away proved futile. For before a hand could even be raised to do so Mokona would already have leapt nimbly away -usually to the relative safety of Fai or Syaoran's shoulder where it would wait for the next opportune moment.

**X**

_It liked his tact._

Mokona was there to catch the first flutter of Sakura's eyelids as the feather disappeared and the memory absorbed. It was eager to introduce itself. To elevate the sadness which had followed Syaoran's heavy tread as he walked away and had lingered in the room long after the boy's departure. But as Mokona leapt forward into the spotlight of Sakura's attention Kurogane had retreated. Quietly slipping away from his position in the doorway to leave the young girl in the company of Mokona, who is naturally jubilant, and to Fai, whose expression was naturally kind.

**X**

_It liked his sharp grin. _

Kurogane's smile is white and wolfish. Sharp, little canines which gleam as he rests his weight on one leg, hand on hip, and the four of them stare up at the Ryanbans castle. Syaorans mouth has settled once more into a familiar line of grim determination. Ready to face the next challenge awaiting them. To find the next feather. To save Sakura. To save his princess. To save his childhood friend. Fai's bright eyes have swept over the castle several times making a quick study of the enchantments. Perhaps he admires the magic. Perhaps he does not. Fai's smile has not wavered since they met and hides his secret thoughts better than any spell.

The sight of Kurogane's grin gives Mokona courage. It is a good smile. One full of eagerness; for battle and peril and trial over adversity. For exploring unknown depths of stone and unearthing long forgotten mysteries hidden in shadow. And Mokona smiles with him because it's always enjoyed a good adventure too.

**X**

_It liked his strength._

Mokona is busy skipping around in the snow laughing at Kurogane as he makes a grab for Fai once more, rage turning his cheeks crimson, when Syaorans foot catches and he tumbles into the snow.

There is a pause. The briefest moment of surprise and contemplation. For even when Syaoran had his nose stuck in the realms of a good book he had always been sure footed and his fall catches them all off guard.

Kurogane, as always, is the first to react. In one swift motion he has discarded the wizard, strode over to Syaoran and lifted him bodily out of the snow by the scruff of his neck. Kurogane's low voice admonishes Syaoran as the boy blinks away the frozen flakes from his lashes and dazedly wonders where the ground from beneath his feet has gone.

**X**

_It liked his voice._

Mokona can feel the deep tones of Kurogane's voice even from where it sits, watching as Syaoran resurfaces from the water once more gasping for breath. Kurogane waits by the edge of the lake also. One hand resting on the hilt of his newly acquired blade, the other lightly throwing and catching the next missile. It has been a trying of training for them both but Kurogane does not show any signs of his usual bad temperament.

"Get up."

His tone remains level. Low and full of an infinite patience not often found in the man. It's a gentle rumble beneath Mokona's paws.

And Syaoran staggers to his feet once more. Resolute, he exhales slowly before he adjusts the cloth around his eyes and then his stance.

**X**

_It liked his expressions. _

As they sit on the newspaper spread over the floor and paint signs for their café together the Mokona - with black ink splattered all over its white paws, humming a little ballad to itself - is full of happy expectation. There has been suggestive glitter in Fai's eye all evening. Several times he has paused in his painting to glance at the door and wonder in a distracted murmur where their two boys had gotten to. Undoubtedly, another prank has been pulled on Kurogane – a target irresistible to Fai with his slow uptake and too quick a temper.

The door opens. A violent connection with the wall in a crumble of plaster and splintered wood. Paintbrushes tumble from fingers and three pairs of eyes turn to the door where Kurogane towers in a seething rage. Dark lines have formed between his dark brows and his sharp teeth have gritted into an angry grimace. Kurogane stalks forward, Fai's smile broadens.

"Oh my, did something happen?"

With a snarl of utter fury, Fai is jerked roughly to his feet as Kurogane pulls him close.

"You, what did you do?"

Fai explains. Once he has explained he runs. Kurogane gives chase, looking just like the big doggy he was, and Mokona laughs.

**X**

_It liked his eyes_

Kurogane has an intense stare.

Fai once told Mokona, with laughter lacing his words, Kurogane's eyes were so intense that they burnt his skin.

Mokona can feel them now.

Watching as the four of them sit around the cool sounds of a fountain. Sakura arc's her neck into an elegant laugh and Syaoran scratches the back of his neck, blushing and abashed at something Fai has said. Kurogane stands slighty apart from them all, arms folded. Mokona is the only one who sees when Kurogane eyes narrow as they briefly catch hold of Fai's. How quickly Fai is to turn away from them.

**X**

_But it liked his heart best of all._

In world full of darkness and shadows, just the two of them and the morning chorus. Two strange silhouettes whiling away the small hours with a bottle of sake resting between them. They talk still, a forgotten art lost amongst the rest of their sorry group, but take care to keep their voices low. The sound of Kurogane re-filling their glasses is rich and gluttonous against the quiet hours.

"I've got the kid covered, and it seems that the idiot's got his eye on the princess," Kurogane gazes broodingly at his drink before he raises it to his lips once more, murmuring "…but that bastard…better keep two eyes on him. You do the same."

"You too."

"Hmm?"

"Mokona will watch you too."

"Hn. I don't need watching over."

"But still, Mokona will watch over you and Syaoran and Fai and Sakura. Everybody."

There was a glimmer of sharp, white teeth. He reaches across to the small creature, covers it with one calloused hand and gently pushes it into the pillow beside him. Kurogane's way of saying of how fond he was of the Mokona without ever a word leaving his lips.


End file.
